Neko's
by Manec
Summary: Los nekos fueron creados después de que las mujeres, sin razón aparente, poco a poco fueron perdiendo la capacidad de tener hijos. Son hombres, pero más que eso, son hombres que pueden dar vida. Los nekos son tiernos, amables y graciosos, ¿o no?
1. CAPÍTULO UNO

**Título** : Neko's

 **Summary** : Los nekos fueron creados después de que las mujeres, sin razón aparente, poco a poco fueron perdiendo la capacidad de tener hijos. Son hombres, pero más que eso, son hombres que pueden dar vida. Los nekos son tiernos, amables y graciosos, ¿o no?

 **Personajes** : Usami Akihiko; Misaki Takahashi; Kusama Nowaki; Hiroki Kamijou; Shinobu Takatsuki; Yö Miyagi; Takano Masamune; Onodera Ritsu; Yoshiyuki Hatori; Yoshino Chiaki; Yukina Kou; Kisa Shouta; Kirishima Zen; Yokozawa Takafumi; Kokoro Inoue.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son creación de Shungiku Nakamura (exceptuando los míos, obviamente).

 **Advertencia (s)** : Lemon.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO:**

 _Después de la tormenta vienen más tormentas_

 _Si mis subordinados me vieran en este momento perderían todo el respeto que me tienen_ , pensó estresado Shi, al tiempo en que caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Estaba en el hospital, ya que su esposa, Kazumi, estaba dando luz a su hijo. Estaba emocionado, pero eso no evitaba que los nervios entraran a su cuerpo, porque, ¿qué pasaba si ocurría algo durante el parto?

—Señor —le llamó una enfermera—, ya puede pasar.

Entró a la habitación, rogando que el temblor de sus piernas no se notara —o en su defecto que lo hiciese lo menos posible—. Su esposa tenía en sus brazos a su hijo, el cual estaba protegido por una manta azul bebé. Sonrió, sin pensarlo mucho, porque con sólo ver a su esposa feliz era suficiente para que él lo estuviera. Se acercó a ellos casi con miedo, temiendo que si lo hacía demasiado brusco el bebé en los brazos de su mujer se asustara.

—Shi, ¿quieres cargarlo? —musitó la mujer emocionada. Shi asintió, porque sentía que si hablaba en ese momento se iba a poner a llorar. Era su hijo después de todo, ¿cómo no querría cargarlo?

Con extremo cuidado levantó a su hijo, y lo observó con adoración. Su piel era tan blanca que se veía delicada, estaba dormido y en su pequeña cabeza había una pelusa —el cual era su cabello— junto a dos orejas de marrón claro. Se veía tan frágil.

—¿Es un neko?

—Sí, ¿te preocupa? —indagó nerviosa Kazumi. La señora Ondera siempre supo que su esposo soñaba poder tener un varón, para que éste pudiese heredar la empresa y gozar todo lo que le pudiese dejar en su testamento, pero siendo neko era casi imposible que se pudiera. Kazumi siempre odió que las personas discriminaran a los nekos, como si por el hecho de poder tener hijos les impidiera ser algo más. Por esa misma razón ella pertenecía a una organización donde se protegía los derechos de nekos, y una gran cantidad de mujeres era participe, porque lo que los nekos estaban viviendo no difería mucho de lo que atravesaron las mujeres años atrás, y que aún vivían. Kazumi negó con la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de su esposo, porque en el momento que supo que estaba embarazada no pudo más que amar a su hijo.

—No, más bien estoy feliz. —Shi sonrió con tranquilidad, por lo cual Kazumi también lo hizo, sintiéndose en paz.

Los años comenzaron a transcurrir a una velocidad impresionante, y tanto el señor como la señora Ondera sentían orgullo de como su hijo cultivaba un gran amor hacía la literatura. Este orgullo no hizo más que crecer al ver como Ritsu siempre era el primero en todo lo que se proponía, porque Ritsu no era tonto, y podía percibir las limitaciones que la sociedad quería implantarle. Tampoco se lo había dicho de forma directa a sus padres —y estaba seguro que tampoco lo fuese a hacer en un futuro cercano—, pero el neko sabía las expectativas que sus padres guardaban para él, y ellos al ser lo más importante de su vida, además de ver lo felices que se veían cuando lograba algo con éxito, hacía que Ritsu se quisiese esforzar más.

No fue hasta que estuvo cerca el séptimo cumpleaños de su primogénito que tanto Shi como Kazumi tuvieron que aceptar que ya no podían estar tanto tiempo con su hijo como antes, y mucho menos cuidarlo. Y no era para menos, porque con cada día las responsabilidades en la editorial eran más grandes para Shi, y Kazumi no sólo tenía que velar por su trabajo como editora, sino también por todas las campañas a las que participaba. Después de conservarlo entre ellos y con su hijo, tomaron la decisión de buscar una niñera para su hijo.

No podía ser cualquier mujer —desde un principio, Shi mantuvo que quería que fuese una mujer—, sino que fuese capaz de proteger, enseñar y educar a su hijo, y más que eso, que pudiese amarlo tanto como Shi y Kazumi lo hacían.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de rendirse conocieron a Inoue Kokoro, una adolescente de tan sólo quince años, la cual resaltaba con su cabello color azul claro y mechas verdes, su piel pálida —llegando a ser traslucida— y sus ojos amarillos. En un principio tanto Shi como Kazumi sintieron dudas al respecto —y más que todo Kazumi, porque a pesar de poder ver lo madura que era la adolescente, la veía como una niña—, porque a diferencia de todas las demás opciones que tenían, Kokoro provenía de un pequeño orfanato, y nunca había tenido una conexión real con una familia.

Sin embargo, aquella adolescente logró conquistar sus corazones al ver como en una semana se llevaba tan bien con su hijo, y no sólo eso, sino también que Ritsu la quisiese como si la conociese de toda la vida. Después de esta prueba pensaron que tal vez Kokoro no sería tan mala como niñera.

Los años siguieron pasando, y con estos la relación entre Ritsu y Kokoro no hizo más que fortalecerse. Con esto, los cambios también llegaron. Ristu ya no era más un niño, sino un pre adolescente de doce años, y como ya parecía una costumbre, llegó a su casa con las mejillas rojas. Kokoro observó todo con una ceja alzada, y antes de que Ritsu pudiera escapar a su habitación lo interceptó. Había pasado ya un tiempo, y no esperaría más para ver si Ritsu se lo contaba por cuenta propia.

—Pasa algo, Ricchan —indagó Kokoro.

—Por supuesto que no, Koko —tartamudeó nervioso el pre adolescente. Intentó mantener la mirada en los ojos de su niñera, pero no pudo, y segundos después se dispuso a mirar el piso.

—¿Estás seguro? —Una vez más, alzó su ceja. La adolescente dejó de serlo para así convertirse en toda una señorita. Su cabello azul con mechas verdes ya le llegaba a los pies —Ritsu aún con toda la confianza que se tenían aún no reunía la valentía suficiente como para preguntarle si era natural o pintado—, su cuerpo era más estilizado y sus ojos brillaban, como si de alguna forma se hubiese enterado de algo que los demás ni siquiera se imaginaban.

Ritsu suspiró, derrotado. Sabía que la guerra estuvo perdida desde el momento que entró por la puerta. Miró a su alrededor, para así observar a Kokoro con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Podemos hablar en mi habitación, por favor? —preguntó en voz baja, avergonzado.

—Esta bien —accedió la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigieron al gran cuarto que compartían. Cuando Ritsu cumplió los diez años sus padres pensaron que era el momento indicado para que su hijo tuviese su propia habitación, alegando que necesitaría más privacidad ahora que estaba creciendo. Sin embargo, éste se negó, lloró, y en ultima instancia amenazó a sus padres que dejaría los estudios si le hacían separarse de su Kokoro; desde ese día el tema no volvió a ser tocado.

Ritsu y Kokoro se sentaron en la cama, quedando uno frente al otro.

—Y, ¿qué querías decirme? —Rompió el hielo Kokoro, sintiendo una gran curiosidad.

—Verás, cuando fui a la biblioteca vi a un chico —titubeó, pero al ver la gran sonrisa de Kokoro decidió continuar—. No sé lo que pasó, pero sólo con verlo me sentí en paz, tranquilo. Mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez a la vez que sólo podía imaginarme a su lado. Pensé en como sería conocerlo, que el quisiese que fuese de ese modo, y por unos instante fue como si sólo él y yo hubiésemos estado ahí.

Kokoro sonrió con dulzura. Al parecer, no importaba el tiempo transcurrido, porque Ritsu seguía conservando la misma inocencia que pudo percibir cuando lo conoció.

—Lo que sucede, cariño, es que has caído enamorado de él.

—¿Pero como es posible? —preguntó confuso—, no lo conozco. ¿Siquiera esta bien? Ten en cuenta que mis padres quieren que me case con An —musitó, sintiéndose deprimido.

—Ricchan, hay veces en que no se necesita conocer a la persona para caer enamorado. Lo que sucede es que hay personas que son afortunadas de que el hijo rojo del destino los guíe a la persona correcta, y uno la identifica. —Ritsu escuchó con atención a Kokoro, con los ojos abiertos, lleno de asombro. Era la primera vez que la veía hablar tan abiertamente de amor—. Y tus padres lo entenderán, y si no es así, yo estaré ahí para ti —finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ritsu ilusionado.

—Por supuesto.

A pesar de que gracias a la conversación que tuvo Ritsu con Kokoro lo ayudó a aclarar muchas dudas, no se animó a comentárselo a sus padres, y mucho menos al chico misterioso, que después de una pequeña investigación supo que se llamaba Saga Masamune. Ritsu realmente tenía miedo de acercarse a él, y combinando con el hecho de que era una persona penosa, tomó la decisión de que lo conocería a través de los libros que leía. Cada día se quedaba hasta tarde para ver los libros que agarraba, para así poder tomarlos el día siguiente. Sin embargo, una duda constante aparecía en su mente cada vez que agarraba un libro leído por su sempai, ¿y si lo volvía a leer? Lo menos que quería era ser considerado un acosador. Y así fue como Ritsu, sin avisarle a nadie, cambió su apellido Onodera, por Oda.

Fue así como la inocente atracción de Ritsu por Masamune se convirtió de a poco en un amor puro, y tal vez, demasiado. Cada momento que tenía libre lo aprovechaba para estar cerca y conocer más de su sempai. No fue hasta el momento del encuentro que las cosas cambiaron dramáticamente.

En ese momento Ritsu intentaba agarrar un libro demasiado alto para su estatura, y su cola se movía de un lado al otro gracias a la desesperación que estaba embargando su ser. Fue cuando maldecía su estatura cuando vio que una mano agarraba el libro y se lo pasaba. Fue cuando se volteó para así agradecerle a la persona, que se quedó paralizada, porque la persona quien le había ayudado era ni más ni menos que su sempai.

—Saga-sempai.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —habló el muchacho con una expresión seria.

Las mejillas de Ritsu se pusieron rosadas, al tiempo que se regañaba mentalmente por lo estúpido que había sido al decir el nombre de Masamune cuando no habían hablado con anterioridad. Pero no pudo evitarlo, el único pensamiento coherente que pasaba por su mente era lo mucho que amaba a Masamune, lo perfecto que le parecía y que lo que más deseaba era que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos.

—Lo amo, Saga-sempai.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro, Ritsu? —preguntó llena de preocupación Kazumi. De un momento a otro su querido hijo venía a ella y a su esposo para decirles que quiere irse a Inglaterra y terminar sus estudios ahí. Le dolía de sobremanera que su hijo quisiese alejarse de ese modo. Se estaba preparando para el momento que tuviese que irse, pero no esperaba que fuese tan rápido.

—Sí, estoy seguro —respondió con el ceño fruncido. Ya no quería, no deseaba estar en ese lugar. La persona que más había amado lo lastimó de la peor forma posible, y cada vez que lo veía o escuchaba su nombre quería llorar, y ya había derrabado suficientes lágrimas.

—Pero Ritsu, no puedes ir solo. Aún eres menor de edad —intentó convencerlo desesperada la señora Onodera.

—Si Ritsu realmente quiere irse no se tiene que preocupar ya que yo estaré a su lado —intervino Kokoro. Ristu sonrió ante esto, porque en realidad, no se había imaginado irse sin ella.

—Si eso es lo que quiere, pueden irse —suspiró derrotado el señor Onodera.

Después de aquel acuerdo, Ritsu partió a Inglaterra con Kokoro, donde el heredero de la editorial Onodera estudió en la mejor universidad, además de graduarse con honores. Antes ed volver a su país natal tanto él como Kokoro estuvieron trabajando en distintos lugares para así conseguir un departamento propio con su propio dinero. Aún cuando Ritsu volviese para trabajar en la editorial de su padre, quería demostrar que se podía cuidar por sí mismo (y claro, con la ayuda de Kokoro).

—Ricchan, ¿para qué vivir juntos? Sé que estarás muy bien sin mí —comentó una vez Kokoro. No es que no quisiese estar con su pequeño neko, ¡por qué aún lo consideraba su pequeño niño! Sin embargo, comprendía que debía terminar de crecer, y pensaba que con ella a su lado no terminaría nunca de volar fuera del nido completamente. Después de todo, a pesar de no ser muy mayor, ella era una imagen materna para Ritsu.

—Koko. —Los ojos del neko se aguaron, y miró a Kokoro tal cual te mira un cachorro abandonado a su suerte bajo la lluvia—. ¿Ya no me quieres?

—¡Por supuesto que te quiero! ¿Sabes qué?, olvida lo que te dije. Sí me mudare contigo. —Tiempo después Kokoro comprendió que Ritsu había utilizado chantaje emocional con ella.

Ya una vez más en su país natal, Ritsu comenzó a trabajar en la editorial de su padre, donde fue reconocido con gran rapidez, sin embargo, no todo fue color de rosas. Pese su éxito, muchos de sus compañeros susurraban que este se debía a las conexiones que tenía con el jefe, logrando que Ritsu llegara molesto a casa siempre, y como consecuencia, que Kokoro también se molestara.

No fue hasta que Kokoro ya cansada del circulo vicioso del cual se había convertido su vida y la de Ristu que le recomendó que se cambiara de editorial para así demostrar a los demás que sí tenía talento. Eso alegró mucho a Ritsu, quien inmediatamente pidió un cambio a la editorial Marukawa Shoten.

Después de días de espera y mucho estrés, su pedido fue respondido, y junto a éste la entrevista. Se vistió casual, ya que a Ritsu nunca le gustó llevar esmoquin, y junto a Kokoro compartía la idea que no valía la pena ya que casi siempre estaría ocupado editando.

Sólo que al llegar a la empresa se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—¡QUÉ! —gritó exaltado—. ¿Cómo que estoy en el departamento de manga shojo?

—Así es, señorito —susurró nerviosa la mujer encargada de la entrevista.

El neko suspiró, derrotado. Por los momentos dejaría las cosas así, ya cuando llegara a casa le preguntaría a Kokoro si había una forma de que lo cambiaran al departamento de literatura. Es que no podía creer que esas cosas le pasaran a él.

—Está bien, ¿dónde esta el departamento?

—Por aquí, por favor.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía el departamento, y durante el trayecto, muchos hombres se quedaron observando a Ritsu de forma embobada, no que este se diese cuenta. Ritsu era hermoso, pero después de lo que pasó diez años atrás decidió dejar en segundo plano todo el tema relacionado con el amor —esto con ayuda de Kokoro, porque realmente lo que quería era ignorarlo y no experimentarlo nunca más— y centrarse en lo importante: su familia y trabajo.

—Aquí... ¡AHHH!

Ritsu observó con verdadero terror el desastre que estaba hecho el lugar, además de que había tres personas, las cuales con facilidad se confundían con cadáveres en proceso de descomposición en vez de seres vivientes.

—Acompáñeme, le diré quien es el jefe —tartamudeó avergonzada la mujer.

No tardaron en encontrarse con el jefe, el cual, junto a una mangaka estaba haciéndoles unas correcciones a un manga. Ritsu centró su atención en el hombre, el cual, por alguna razón, se le hacía familiar.

—Señor Takano, él es Onodera Ritsu, el nuevo editor. Ritsu, él es el editor en jefe, Takano Masamune.

De pronto, el neko sintió como todo a su alrededor se congelara en un instante, y comenzó a sudar frío. Su mente entró en crisis y lo único que Ritsu podía pensar era en que había hecho en su vida para tener la desgracia de reencontrase con su antiguo amor, y de nuevo,que este sea su superior.


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS

**Título** : Neko's

 **Summary** : Los nekos fueron creados después de que las mujeres, sin razón aparente, poco a poco fueron perdiendo la capacidad de tener hijos. Son hombres, pero más que eso, son hombres que pueden dar vida. Los nekos son tiernos, amables y graciosos, ¿o no?

 **Personajes** : Usami Akihiko; Misaki Takahashi; Kusama Nowaki; Hiroki Kamijou; Shinobu Takatsuki; Yö Miyagi; Takano Masamune; Onodera Ritsu; Yoshiyuki Hatori; Yoshino Chiaki; Yukina Kou; Kisa Shouta; Kirishima Zen; Yokozawa Takafumi; Kokoro Inoue.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son creación de Shungiku Nakamura (exceptuando los míos, obviamente).

 **Advertencia (s)** : Lemon.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS:**

 _Un capítulo incompleto da la oportunidad de retomarlo_

Masamune observó entre asombrado y preocupado como el delicado cuerpo de su antigua pareja caía hasta tocar el suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo. Las dos mujeres presentes soltaron un pequeño grito, espantadas. ¿Por qué se había desmayado?, era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de los tres individuos mientras se quedaban viendo al neko inconsciente.

—Takano-san, ¿qué hago? —indagó la secretaria con los nervios de punta.

—Llama al número que tenga en su ficha en caso de emergencias —ordenó con aparente calma Masamune. Tenía que mantenerse tranquilo, porque ya era suficiente que las dos mujeres estuviesen cerca de una crisis nerviosa para que él también lo estuviera, dificultando la situación. Sin embargo, el editor en jefe no dudaba que lo más probable el fuese el que estaba peor por la situación.

La secretaria asintió y con rapidez se acercó a su mesa de trabajo. Probablemente el señorito Onodera no la había tratado de la mejor forma, pero no por nada llevaba años trabajando con personas para identificar en sus ojos y en ocasiones en su postura que llevaba consigo una gran tristeza, y eso le preocupaba. Marcó lo más rápido que pudo el número telefónico, y al tercer tono la llamada fue respondida.

—Moshi, moshi —habló una voz femenina.

—Hola, ¿con quién hablo? —indagó sorprendida la mujer. ¿Acaso el señorito Onodera tenía pareja?

—Soy Inoue Kokoro, ¿pasó algo? —La voz de Kokoro se escuchó preocupada, y la secretaria temió que estuviese imaginando lo peor.

—Sucede que el joven Onodera está desmayado. ¿Usted vendrá o tenemos que trasladarlo a un hospital?

Un silencio se formó, y cuando la secretaria estaba perdiendo los nervios, ya pensando que la señorita Inoue también se hubiese desmayado, volvió a hablar.

—No, yo voy.

—Está bien, estaremos esperando.

—Sayonara. —La mujer no pudo despedirse, ya que Kokoro había cortado la llamada.

Pasaron treinta minutos antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, dejando ver a una mujer, la cual no aparentaba tener más de veinte años, con un cabello bastante extravagante, el cual estaba atado a una coleta alta. Vestía una camisa blanca a botones junto a un pantalón negro de vestir. Se acercó con lentitud al escritorio, mientras un aura intimidante la rodeaba.

—¿Es usted la señorita Inoue? —preguntó la secretaria con miedo. Aquella mujer sí que se hacía respetar.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió seca—. ¿Dónde está Ritsu?

—Por favor, es por aquí.

Las dos mujeres emprendieron camino hacía la oficina de Takano. La mangaka ya no estaba, peri sí Ritsu, el cual estaba acostado en un sofá color negro mate, y a una distancia considerable estaba Masamune, observando al neko, sin saber muy bien si acercarse o no. Cuando la secretaria junto a Kokoro entraron Takano analizó con intensidad a la mujer de ojos amarillos, recibiendo una mirada similar, incluso peor. Masamune sentía que ya conocía a esa mujer, pero por más que se esforzara no podía recordar de dónde.

Kokoro, ignorando a los demás presentes se acercó a Ritsu con elegancia. Ya cerca de él se arrodilló para así sacar de su pequeño bolso un envase pequeño de alcohol junto a un poco de algodón. Mojó una pequeña porción de éste para así colocarlo debajo de la nariz del neko. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Ritsu comenzara a reaccionar, notándose confuso.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?, ¿quieres irte a casa? —preguntó con preocupación Kokoro. Si sintió la mirada molesta de Masamune éste nunca lo sabría.

—No, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte —intentó tranquilizarla sonriendo, aunque en su interior lo único que deseaba era gritar. Estaba preocupado por lo que Masamune pudiese estar pensando, pero al instante se regañó. No debería importarle, ya que había pasado ya tiempo desde que fueron pareja. Maldijo su suerte, porque no sólo se encontró con su antiguo amor, sino que también se desmayó delante de él.

—Si te sientes mal o agotado me llamas, ¿sí? —Ritsu sólo asintió para después ver como la secretaria guiaba a Kokoro a la salida. Era muy probable que nunca lo dijera en voz alta, pero a Ritsu le gustaba que Kokoro lo cuidara tanto, porque le hacía recordar que no importaba que tan bajo cayera, ahí estaría su amiga para recoger todos sus trozos y reponerlos.

—Ven, voy a presentarte a tus compañeros —habló en un rugido Masamune, teniendo el ceño fruncido. El editor en jefe se sentía inseguro, porque aunque le doliese aceptarlo aquella mujer era hermosa. ¿Acaso era la novia de Ritsu? Masamune quería pensar que su antiguo amor no lo había olvidado, pero incluso el admitía que ese pensamiento era demasiado egoísta.

Después de todo, Masamune aceptaba que él fue quien se había equivocado hace diez años atrás, no Ritsu, por lo cual estaba en todo su derecho ser feliz con quien quisiera. Y aún así Masamune no podía aceptarlo, le dolía. Había trabajado mucho para eliminar esa parte de su personalidad, fracasando en el proceso. Seguía siendo egoísta, y lo que más deseaba era poder hacer feliz una vez más a Ritsu. Porque a pesar de los errores cometidos en el pasado, Masamune sabía que sí había logrado hacer feliz a el neko en su momento. No le importaba que tuviese que hacer, pero no descansaría hasta poder recibir una vez más la sonrisa resplandeciente de Ritsu.

El resto del día fue todo menos divertido para Ritsu, aunque tenía que admitir que pudo ser peor. Como sus conocimientos sobre el manga era nulo, y más cuando se trataba del manga shojo, sólo observó como sus demás compañeros (o cadáveres, como los llamaba en su mente) trabajaban. De vez en cuando le echaba una ojeada a su nuevo jefe. Sentía curiosidad, porque recordaba que cuando eran adolescentes su apellido era Saga en vez de Takano, pero volvió a regañarse. La razón por la cual su ex pareja se había cambiado de apellido no le incumbía.

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue Kisa.

Nadie más que Ritsu sabía lo mucho que los demás hombres y mujeres subestimaban a los nekos en el momento de elegir empleo —y más al ser el heredero de la Editorial Onodera—, por lo cual fue una sorpresa verlo, y este impacto no hizo más que crecer al ver el respeto que sus otros compañeros demostraban hacía su persona. Eso hizo feliz a Ritsu, porque uno de los problemas que tuvo en su antiguo trabajo era que no lo tomaban en serio.

—¡Onodera!

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó asustado Ritsu. Una mirada a su alrededor le hizo darse cuenta que sólo quedaban él y Takano.

—Es momento de irse, y lo más probable es que tu novia esté preocupada por ti —escupió con veneno Masamune, sin poder ocultar sus celos.

—¿Novia?, ¿a qué te refieres? —exclamó el neko, confundido.

—La mujer que vino hoy, ¿acaso no es tu novia? —indagó sorprendido Masamune.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió Ritsu soltando una pequeña carcajada—. Kokoro fue mi niñera hace mucho, pero aún sigue cuidándome —susurró lo último, avergonzado. Le daba bochorno tener que admitir que aún necesitaba que alguien le cuidara, pero ahora que tendría que trabajar con Takano era mejor evitar malentendidos que sólo harían la convivencia más incomoda de lo que ya era.

Takano hizo memoria, y sus ojos se abrieron un poco al recordar. Había sido uno de esos días donde Ritsu se quedaba hasta tarde para poder acompañarlo, y cuando estaban saliendo del edificio apareció una chica —Kokoro era su nombre, si mal no recuerda Masamune—, la cual se veía preocupada e incluso nerviosa, pero al ver al neko se calmó. Ritsu los presentó en ese momento, y aunque nunca se lo pudo decir, Masamune se sintió feliz de conocer a Kokoro, ya que lo hacía sentir ya como parte de su mundo.

—Bueno, me voy. —Ritsu no esperó respuesta para así salir corriendo.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable Ritsu aligeró el paso. Se sentía muy cansado, tanto físico como mental. En un sólo día se había reencontrado con su primer y único amor, descubrió que sería su jefe además de que lo pusieron como editor de manga en vez de novelas, y para colocar la cereza del pastel se había desmayado en el primer día de trabajo. Sintió como tanto sus orejas como cola caían gracias a la vergüenza. Esperaba que no corriese el rumor de lo último, porque ya veía como sus padres ponían el grito del cielo. Había necesitado del apoyo de Kokoro para convencerlos de que no interfirieran en la nueva editorial que trabajaría, y fue más difícil aún porque no quiso decirles que la principal razón por la cual quería irse de la editorial familiar era porque estaban corriendo rumores sobre él.

Ritsu ya era un adulto, y no necesitaba que sus padres lo ayudaran en todo, y su primer paso para demostrar esa independencia era demostrar su valía como trabajador en una empresa separada de su familia.

Suspiró tranquilo cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre anunciando que ya habían llegado a la parada. Acomodándose su abrigo, caminó un par de cuadras para así disfrutar la brisa que estaba haciendo, y al estar en frente del edificio entró. Utilizó el elevador para así llegar a su piso y emprendió camino a su puerta.

—Así que sigues siendo un pequeño acosador. —Ritsu saltó asustado al escuchar la voz de Masamune ahí, y temblando ligeramente lo enfrentó.

—Yo no te estoy siguiendo —tartamudeó, deseando que la tierra lo tragara—. Aquí vivo —musitó.

Aunque no lo demostró, Masamune se sintió un poco decepcionado. Sabía que era fantasear demasiado que con un sólo encuentro Ritsu saltase a sus brazos, pero si era un avance, ¿no? Después de todo, eran vecinos.

—Supongo que adentro está tu niñera —comentó Masamune, al tiempo que sonreía burlón. No que este hecho le molestase, después de todo, fue Kokoro quien le ayudo a entender de mejor manera al neko antes de meter la pata, pero amaga ver como las mejillas de Ritsu se ponían rosadas, y más si él era quien provocaba el rubor.

—¡No te burles! —chilló azorado.

Takano simplemente sonrió, disfrutando de la vista.

—Entonces no la hagas esperar. —Mientras Ritsu entraba a su apartamento, Masamune se quedó viendo la puerta por unos segundos, pensativo. Si quería resolver las cosas con su neko, tendría que recuperar la confianza de Kokoro, y más tomando en cuenta lo importante que era ella en la vida de Ritsu. Silbando, entró a su departamento. Tenía mucho que planificar.

—Kokoro, ¡ya llegué!

—Estoy en la cocina, cariño. —Ritsu no respondió, sino que se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Kokoro.

Kokoro estaba sirviendo la comida, la cual era unos onigiris junto a té verde. Al verlo Ritsu sonrió complacido. Los nervios siempre le provocaban hambre, y desde que Kokoro entró a su vida no había quien la superase cuando de comida se trataba.

—¿Saga te molestó? —preguntó interesada.

—Ahora se apellida Takano —informó antes de sentarse para así agradecer por la comida.

—No me importa, para mí es Saga —comentó con una expresión seria. Ritsu negó con la cabeza divertido; Kokoro no cambiaba—. ¿Y bien?

—Por suerte no —suspiró aliviado—, pero muchos se me quedaron viendo. —Kokoro se forzó a sonreír cuando escuchó lo último. Después de todo lo que pasó con Saga, aun cuando logró que Ritsu no odiase el amor, se cerró por completo sobre el tema, y por eso a pesar de ser un adulto era un cero a la izquierda en cuanto se trataba de relaciones románticas.

—Ahora tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Ritsu se sonrojó profundamente, y Kokoro soltó una carcajada, esta vez verdadera.

* * *

—Tienes que hacerlo con más delicadeza. —Esa frase la había escuchado tantas veces Onodera que ya sentía que estaba en un disco rayado en vez de la editorial.

Ritsu sintió un tic en el ojo, y poco le faltaba para maldecir a todo el mundo. Desde el segundo día Masamune buscaba cualquier pretexto para tocarlo de más, ¡llegando incluso a tocar sus partes privadas! Quería renunciar, en esos momentos no había otra cosa que soñase más que nunca tener que volver a aquel edificio, pero sabía que se metería en un problema enorme con sus padres al insistir tanto en que no interfirieran en vida laboral para terminar renunciando tan rápido. Se consolaba pensando que con esto le demostraría a todos que sí tenía talento.

—Pueden retirarse—. Ritsu sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba al escuchar a Takano anunciar el fin de la jornada. Recogió sus cosas con lentitud, pensando. Ahora que había adelantado trabajo podría aprovechar para visitar a sus padres junto a Kokoro.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas? —No supo cómo, pero Masamune ya estaba detrás de él.

El neko sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que la culpa lo invadía. ¿Así había sido cuando perseguía a Takano? Si era así, pedía disculpas a todos los dioses.

¡LO ÚNICO QUE PEDÍA AHORA ERA UN POCO DE ESPACIO!


	3. CAPÍTULO TRES

**Título** : Neko's

 **Summary** : Los nekos fueron creados después de que las mujeres, sin razón aparente, poco a poco fueron perdiendo la capacidad de tener hijos. Son hombres, pero más que eso, son hombres que pueden dar vida. Los nekos son tiernos, amables y graciosos, ¿o no?

 **Personajes** : Usami Akihiko; Misaki Takahashi; Kusama Nowaki; Hiroki Kamijou; Shinobu Takatsuki; Yö Miyagi; Takano Masamune; Onodera Ritsu; Yoshiyuki Hatori; Yoshino Chiaki; Yukina Kou; Kisa Shouta; Kirishima Zen; Yokozawa Takafumi; Kokoro Inoue.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son creación de Shungiku Nakamura (exceptuando los míos, obviamente).

 **Advertencia (s)** : Lemon.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES:**

 _Los conejos pueden ser pervertidos_

—Cuídate mucho, Misaki —murmuró nervioso Takahiro.

—Ya sé, niichan, no soy un niño —musitó un poco molesto Misaki, ¡ya tenía dieciocho años, por favor!

—Sé que ya no lo eres —comentó con el ceño fruncido el mayor de los Takahashi—, pero eres un neko, y uno muy bonito, alguien podría intentar...

—Ya entendí, niichan —detuvo Misaki sonrojado. Realmente, no quería volver hablar sobre el tema nunca más.

Salió del pequeño departamento que compartía con su hermano. Ese día buscaría los resultados para ver a que universidad podría ir, y se sentía nervioso. Quería que su hermano se sintiera orgulloso de él, y para ello tenía que ser admitido en la mejor universidad.

Misaki llegó con más rapidez de la que pensó —y quiso— al lugar, donde una amable mujer la recibió y le entregó un sobre con su nombre. Correspondiendo la sonrisa se despidió de la señora para así emprender el camino regresó a su hogar. Sin detenerse, abrió el sobre para así poder saber como le había ido. Tanto sus orejas como su cola cayeron, demostrando su decepción. Le había ido realmente mal.

"Reporte estudiantil - Takahashi Misaki, edad: 18

Pruebas preliminares de ingreso a la universidad n°6

Primera opción: Universidad Mitsuhashi - D

Segunda opción: Universidad Bunkyo - D

Tercera opción: Universidad Hikuni - C"

Suspiró, sintiéndose deprimido. Los nervios volvieron una vez más a Misaki mientras pensaba en su futuro. Con esas notas, y a sólo cuatro meses para la prueba, se le hacía difícil ver que pudiese obtener buenos resultados. Ya estando lo suficientemente molesto consigo mismo, abrió la puerta del apartamento, lo único que quería era descansar.

—Ya estoy en ca... —Se detuvo en seco al levantar la vista. Su querido niichan estaba siendo abrazado de una forma un tanto posesiva por un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida. Su cabello gris claro era largo, sus ojos lila brillaban y era muy alto—... sa.

—Hola, Misaki, el es mi gran amigo Usami Akihiko. Usagi, el es mi hermano Misaki.

—¿Es él? —Akihiko lo miró con detenimiento, haciendo que Misaki se sintiera nervioso. Analizó el cuerpo del adolescente por varios segundos antes de continuar—. No se parecen en nada —concluyó, con una sonrisa burlona.

Misaki, el cual por alguna razón se sentía humillado, frunció el ceño. Esa, sin duda alguna, había sido la peor primera impresión.

* * *

El neko suspiró pesadamente, y observó la puerta frente a él. Había quedado alucinado al ver el lugar donde vivía el amigo de su hermano, y aún más al ver que su vivienda estaba en el último piso. Misaki vio que lo que su hermano le había hecho traer al escritor: un tazón de tonjiru[1]. Casi se le hacía una burla aparecer con algo tan simple a la casa del gran Usami Akihiko, no sólo heredero de la corporación Kanou, sino también el ganador del premio Naomori a una edad muy temprana.

Llamó al timbre, esperó unos minutos y volvió a tocar. Cuando se hizo obvio que Akihiko no estaba siquiera despierto (ya que le había asegurado a su hermano que estaría ahí) rebuscó en sus bolsillos si tenía guardado un papel. Si no mal recordaba Usagi le había dado la contraseña de su hogar. Sonrió victorioso cuando tuvo dicho papel en sus manos, y después de introducir la contraseña entró al lugar.

Se quedó unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, completamente en shock, ¡ese lugar era hermoso! No sólo era enorme, sino que la gran ventana al final de la sala le aportaba un brillo al lugar muy interesante. Adentrándose a la casa, dejó tazón en una mesa, donde también había una nota.

"Estoy durmiendo, por favor revisa el manuscrito"

En la misma mesa estaba puesto el manuscrito "Dentro del cielo un mar profundo, Usami Akihiko. El nuevo libro de Usami Akihiko; El ganador del premio Naomori a la más corta edad". Misaki se quedó viendo sorprendido el libro en sus manos, porque no hacía mucho lo había visto en la biblioteca, pero no tenía idea de que había sido Usagi quien lo escribió. Sin embargo, había una pila de libros al lado del manuscrito, lo cual llamó mucho la atención de Misaki. Agarró uno para así poder leer el título: "Romance en el consejo estudiantil, Akikawa Yaoi".

El neko inclinó levemente su cabeza, ya confundido. Ese libro a primera vista parecía ser escrito por alguien más, pero Misaki tenía la corazonada que la razón por la cual hubiesen tanto ahí era porque Usagi lo escribió pero usando un seudónimo. Lleno de curiosidad, y viendo a sus lados para comprobar que seguía estando solo, abrió el libro en una página aleatoria.

"Takahiro, cabizbajo, sonrió levemente." Un momento, Misaki se sintió perturbado cuando lo primero que leyó fue el nombre de su hermano, pero aún sintiendo curiosidad, decidió continuar. "En los labios semi abiertos de Takahiro, Akihiko posó los suyos..."

Misaki no supo como, pero pudo evitar soltar el grito desgarrador que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, y por unos segundos sintió que veía todo rojo. ¿Cómo ese escritor de cuarta se atrevía a escribir tales barbaridades usando a su hermano tan a la ligera? Apenas y lo conocía, pero sin duda no era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre Usagi de parte de su hermano. A Misaki no se le terminaba de meter a la cabeza como Akihiko no se daba cuenta de que Takahiro sólo sentía cariño por él, o si era lo suficientemente descarado como para ignorarlo y aún así escribir sobre él como si nada. Sintiendo su sangre hervir subió las escaleras para así abrir la primera puerta y gritar:

— Escritor podrido, ¡cómo te atreves a escribir tales cosas de mi hermano! ¡Esto es plagio! ¡Es...! —Calló con rapidez, y su rabia se convirtió en miedo. El cuarto estaba a reobsar de juguetes infantiles, grandes peluches y todo el lugar era abarcado por construcciones de trenes. Que estuviese todo a media luz sólo le daba un aire más terrorífico.

—Los viste —afirmó con voz de ultratumba. Su cabello despeinado, su piel más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos, que lo único que hacían era transmitir odio, hizo pensar a Misaki que más que humano parecía un demonio a punto de atacar a su presa. Sin embargo, no se acobardó, sino que trago saliva para seguir con lo que había comenzado.

—¡Cómo te atreves a escribir estas cosas sobre mi hermano! ¡Él, siendo tan inocente, confiando en ti! ¡Y tú ...! —Se detuvo cuando un golpe impactó al lado de su cara. Usami estaba parado frente suyo, y no parecía muy feliz.

—Así que dices que lo estoy traicionando. —Sonrió burlón, lo cual hizo enfurecer más a Misaki. Por primera vez, el adolescente deseó herir a alguien profundamente.

—No me interesa, busca a otro, mientras sea un hombre o neko no creo que te importe...

Misaki profiero un grito lleno de terror. Akihiko lo había estampado con fuerza a la cama y se colocó encima de éste. Vio con miedo la expresión molesta del escritor, y lo único que pudo pensar es que se había metido en un problema demasiado grande para él.

—Dijiste que no importaba mientras sea un hombre o neko. Eso me molesta. —Abrió con su diestra los pantalones del adolescente, para así poder colar su mano en los pequeños boxers.

—¿Qué crees estás haciendo? —tartamudeó nervioso. Misaki tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesto consigo mismo, porque a pesar de comprender muy bien la situación, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, haciendo que se avergonzara.

—Tú dijiste que podía ser cualquier hombre... o cualquier neko —comentó resaltando la última palabra, con una sonrisa burlona. El cuerpo entero de Misaki tembló gracias al nerviosismo que sentía.

—Aléjate. —Intentó pararse, pero Akihiko lo detuvo al agarrarle por su cola color marrón.

Usagi, con lentitud, pasó su mano entre el vello púbico del muchacho, obteniendo como recompensa pequeños suspiró. Misaki se mordió los labios, para dejar de hacerlo. Ya la situación era lo bastante humillante como para que mostrar más reacción de la necesaria. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Usagi, quien sólo hizo que las caricias fuesen más intensas. Minutos después, Misaki agarró con fuerza las cobijas para segundos después correrse.

—Qué rápido. —Akihiko tenía plasmada una sonrisa sardónica, mientras Misaki le dirigía una mirada de odio. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado en su vida.

* * *

—Siempre soñé con pertenecer a una familia normal de clase media, lo cual terminó en lo que acabas de ver —informó Akihiko, el cual estaba sentado al frente de Misaki—. Por cierto, él es Suzuki-san. —Señaló al gran oso que estaba a su lado. Era de color castaño claro y llevaba puesto un listón rojo.

—Ya sé por qué —exclamó el neko realizando una pose de superioridad—. Tu padre nunca llegaba a casa del trabajo y tu madre no prestaba atención a las cosas del hogar. La relación con tu hermano era mala, lo cual te llevó a llenar el vacío con un flamante deportivo rojo y un perro de largo pelo llamado Alexander.

—¿Cómo supiste? —Misaki se quedó asombrado, esperando que el escritor dijese que sólo estaba bromeando, pero no fue así.

—También puedo explicar tu falta de interés hacia las mujeres. Un día encontraste a tu madre con un amante, lo cual te causó un trauma que aún cargas. En esos días también veías con demasiada frecuencia a un amigo de tu hermano, el cual era muy cercano a ti y te terminó haciendo "cosas".

—Si eso llega a la prensa estaré en un lío —comentó Usami mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Misaki se le quedó viendo, preguntándose si estaba bromeando o no—. Y, ¿a qué universidad quieres ir?

—A la universidad Mitsuhashi.

Esta vez fue Akihiko quien se quedó viendo al adolescente como si estuviese bromeando, pero al ver la seriedad en su rostro no pudo evitar que esté hablaba en serio. Usami se rió con burla, al tiempo que pensaba que Misaki seguía siendo un niño en su forma de pensar.

—Estás hablando de sueños, ¿verdad? Además, aunque tuvieses los conocimientos necesarios, he escuchado que en esa universidad no aceptan con facilidad a los nekos.

Misaki frunció el ceño. Sabía gracias a su hermano que Usami se había graduado con honores en la universidad T[2], pero ese no era motivo para creer que no podría mejorar. También le molestó escuchar el fetiche de aquella institución, ya que al ser consideraba una de las mejores universidades pensó que no tendría esos absurdos prejuicios.

—Me quedo con la universidad Mitsuhashi, por niichan.

—¿Por qué nombras a Takahiro? —Misaki achicó los ojos al ver como Usami mostraba de pronto interés por lo que decía, pero decidió responder, ya que después de todo no quería arruinar la conversación civilizada que habían formado.

—Debes saberlo —musitó, hundiéndose aún más en el sofá—. Después del accidente, niichan fue aceptado en esa universidad, pero terminó rechazando el cupo. Dejó los estudios para cuidarme.

Akihiko se quedó en silencio, viendo con detenimiento la expresión de derrota y culpa que tenía Misaki. Tal vez si se había pasado un poco con el chico, después de todo, él también había pasado por momentos muy duros e intentaba continuar como podía. Sin embargo, no se disculpó, ya que su orgullo se lo impedía.

—Está bien. —Levantó la vista al ver como Usagi le acariciaba el cabello, junto a sus pequeñas orejas—. Te ayudaré.

Al ver la sonrisa tan sincera de parte de Usagi, Misaki también sonrió. Ya después pensaría el porqué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza.

* * *

Misaki esbozó una sonrisa, feliz. En sus manos tenía sus nuevos resultados, ¡y ahora sí que tenía mas oportunidades de entrar a la universidad que quería! Con emoción comenzó a correr, tenía que avisarle a Usagi... Esperen, ¿qué era esa carrera hacía la puesta de sol?, ¿acaso estaba en una novela romántica? Al primero que tendría que decirle sus mejoras era a niichan, no a Usagi, ni que fuese su... pareja.

—¡A MÍ NO ME GUSTA ÉL! —gritó sin importarle el lugar donde estaba. De forma instantánea todos a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo, y Misaki pudo sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—¿A ti que te pasa?

—Ah, su majestuosidad, ¿cómo le fue en el día? —tartamudeó con nerviosismo Misaki, viendo la persona por la cual acababa de hacer el ridículo. Akihiko lo observó extrañado, pero decidió no insistir con ello.

—Suena como si necesitaras clases de literatura antigua. Ven, compré pastel. —Misaki lo miró, confuso. Usagi sonrió con superioridad, y su sonrisa no hizo más que crecer al ver como el neko fruncía el ceño—. ¿Acaso olvidaste el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—No —respondió con rapidez, aunque en su mente se estaba insultando a sí mismo—. Mejor vamos.

Ambos caminaron en un silencio incómodo hacía la casa de los Takahashi. Misaki se sentía avergonzado y molesto. El inicio que tuvo con Usagi no fue... el mejor, para no decir algo más, y lo que le siguió no hizo más que empeorarlo, pero a medida que se iban conociendo Misaki se daba cuenta de que Usagi no era el monstruo que pensó que era la primera vez.

Akihiko también estaba pensando en todos los cambios que había pasado desde que empezó a ayudar en sus estudios al neko. Eran muchos, considerando el poco tiempo que había pasado. No comprendía porque, porque Misaki era algo que nunca hubiese planeado, y era tan distinto a todo lo que había conocido. Cabía la posibilidad que esa fuese la razón por la cual le llamaba tanto la atención.

—Estoy en ca-¡wah! —Miró sorprendido como su mejor amigo y hermano lo estaban esperando para festejar con él su día.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Takahiro.

Estuvieron un rato hablando entre sí, pero fue más Akihiko recordando la preparatoria junto a Takahiro, ya que aunque Misaki quería evitarlo, no podía dejar de ver como Akihiko veía a su hermano con ojos de amor. No debería afectarle, porque apenas lo conocía, ¿entonces por qué su corazón no le hacía caso?

—Esperen un momento, tengo una noticia que darles.

Takahiro salió de la casa, para al entrar estar acompañado de una mujer muy bonita. Tenía el cabello de color café al igual que sus ojos; su piel blanca levemente sonrojada y una sonrisa amigable. Tenía agarrada la mano de Takahiro, quien también se veía feliz.

—Ella es Kajiwara Nanami. Nos vamos a casar.

—Felicidades —dijo con una sonrisa Akihiko. Misaki vio al escritor con sorpresa que por suerte pudo disimular, para después bajar la mirada molesto, ¿por qué se hacía eso Usagi? Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, por lo cual decidió que lo más inteligente era salir. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo en la calle, y ahí se permitió llorar. Por él, por Usagi-san y por lo incierto que parecía lo que estaba por venir.

—¿Qué pasa? —Escuchó la voz de Usagi-san detrás de él. Misaki sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas gracias a la vergüenza. No quería que lo viese así.

—No puedo creer lo cruel que es mi hermano contigo. Tú, que siempre lo acompañaste y cuidaste —musitó, dejando escapar un sollozo. Akihiko esbozó una sonrisa sutil, para así acercarse al neko.

—Ya para de llorar.

—No puedo. —Soltó otro sollozo—. Cada vez que empiezo a llorar no puedo parar.

Usagi-san se acercó a él, posando sus labios con suavidad en los del pequeño neko. Mordió de forma leve el labio inferior de Misaki, el cual se quejó por el ardor. Akihiko aprovechó el momento para meter su lengua en la boca del menor. Estando seguro de que no intentaría alejarlo, colocó su pierna entre las de Misaki, para así acariciar con sutileza la entrada del menor. Fue cuando escuchó un leve gemido de Misaki que se separó.

—Te detuviste.

Misaki sólo lo vio, avergonzado, sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

* * *

Tonjiru[1]: sopa de miso con cerdo y vegetales.

Universidad T[2]: universidad de Tokyo.


End file.
